Un regalo inesperado
by Cassiopeia Medea Solo
Summary: Hyoga de Cisne recibe el mejor de los regalos de cumpleaños que cualquier persona quisiera recibir y ¿que tendra que ver un hermoso peliverde con esto? decubrelo (PATONEJO) one shot por el cumpleaños atrasado del pato Ruso


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei, solo los uso por amor a esta magnifico manga/anime y para plasmar lo que nos gusta al fandom y Kurumada no nos dejo ver.

**Un regalo inesperado**

**By Cassiopeia Weasley**

**One Shot**

Género: romance.

Pareja: Hyoga y Shun.

Para el cumpleaños atrasado del pato de bronce, feliz cumple atrasado Hyoga de Cisne.

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Se levanto muy temprano a pesar de los tiempos de paz que estaban viviendo, de la muerte de los dorados y que la diosa lograra que su padre les devolviera la vida, al fin se respiraba la tan anhelada paz y la tierra y su diosa estaban a salvo.

Aun así le sorprendió la absoluta calma y sobrecogedor silencio que reinaba en la mansión, era conocido por todos los habitantes de la casa que solo el ruidoso Pegaso bastaba para sumir en un caos apocalíptico la mansión, sin embargo ni Seiya, ni Shiryu, ni Saori, ni Shun se encontraban en casa y por Ikki ni se preocupaba, se había marchado luego del cumpleaños de Shun, sin decir nada cono siempre.

-¿donde carajos se habrán metido todos? - se pregunto a si mismo, notando que ni Tatsumi estaba a la vista.

\- no lo puedo creer, olvidaron mi cumpleaños, ni siquiera Shunny se acordó – dijo entristecido.

Le dolía muchísimo que Shun hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños. Se dirigió hacia la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar, ya luego vería que hacer para matar el tiempo, vio una nota pegada en el refrigerador y le dio curiosidad y se acerco a leerla encontrándose con que iba dirigida a él.

"_Hyoga, tuve que salir muy temprano a resolver unos asuntos urgentes en la fundación, necesito unos documentos, pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a buscarlos ¿podrías llevármelos mas tarde? Están en una carpeta azul en algún lugar de mi despacho"_

_Besos Saori._

_\- _¡por Zeus! olvida mi cumpleaños y encima me pone encargos – rezongo malhumorado el cisne.

\- de seguro no le importara que me tome mi café antes – se dirigió hacia la cafetera y preparo su café.

_L_uego de tomarse la bebida, se dirigió con calma pasmosa al despacho de la peli lila donde encontró la condenada carpeta azul frente a sus narices en el escritorio, lo que puso de peor humor al cisne que se encontraba magullando cosas sobre diosas despistadas y arruina cumpleaños, ya cuando el rubio llego a la fundación estaba visiblemente de muy mal humor.

\- buenos días Kira – le saludo a la recepcionista.

\- buenos días Kido-san – le respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

\- la señorita Saori me espera.

-sí, está en el salón Magnus, me dijo que le avisara, que quería que vayas personal.

-gracias Kira – le dijo mientras seguía.

\- que tenga un buen día Kido-san – le respondió la chica, para volver a sus deberes.

Al llegar al salón que estaba buscando, este estaba muy oscuro y al encender las luces una gran cantidad de personas le gritaron...

_**!Felicidades¡**_

El lugar estaba bellamente decorado, con un gran cartel donde se leía la frase "felicidades Hyoga" un gran pastel en forma de cisne en medio del salón y cada uno de sus compañeros de batallas, incluidos los dorados que habían sido revividos, no pudo evitar correr y abrazar a su maestro Camus, sin embargo pese a las personas que lo rodeaban para felicitarle, no dejo de buscar con la mirada hasta encontrar una cabellera verde perdida entre la multitud.

Al sentirse observado el peli verde dirigió su mirada hacia su rubio amigo y le sonrió, se acerco y le abrazo, deseándole un muy feliz cumpleaños, aunque su expresión cambio totalmente al notar la presencia de Flare al llegar al salón acompañando a Hilda y algunos de los dioses guerreros de Asgard.

La fiesta continuo, pero Hyoga no pudo evitar notar que el peli verde se había alejado.

Al cabo de una hora el peli verde se retiro de la fiesta sin ser notado, o eso pensaba. El rubio que había estado siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos del menor, disculpándose de aquellos que le rodeaban se fue tras el chico.

Lo alcanzo justo cuando entraba al ascensor.

\- Shun, Shun espera...- le grito el ruso mientras entraba junto a él al ascensor.

\- ¿qué quieres Hyoga? - le pregunto el chico, que se veía a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Shun, ¿por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te hice algo malo? - le pregunto preocupado.

\- no es nada Hyo, ya se me pasara – suspiro derrotado el chico.

\- ¡no! Quiero saber que te sucede, no me gusta verte así, además es mi cumpleaños Shun ¿piensas dejarme solo en mi cumpleaños?

\- no estás solo, ahí están Saori, Seiya, Shiryu, los caballeros dorados y ella también esta ahí – le dijo como si pronunciar el nombre de la chica fuese a envenenarlo.

\- ¿ella? ¿Quién?

\- pues Flare ¿quién mas va a ser? Es tan pegajosa, no me deja compartir contigo, siempre te quiere acaparar, parece una lapa.

\- pues yo podría decirte lo mismo de June, y aun así no salí corriendo de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, entre ella e Ikki no podría decidirme entre quien trababa de acaparar mas tu atención, por Athena que tenia deseos de meterlos en un ataúd de hielo.

\- ¿querías tener mi atención, Hyoga?

-siempre quiero tener tu atención, Shun.

\- ya no lo soporto mas Hyoga, esto me está matando por dentro, quizás me odies, pero voy a decirlo – le soltó de sopetón, para luego tomar aliento y valor.

\- Hyoga de Cisne, yo te amo.

\- ¿qué?

\- dije que te am...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque cierto cisne ruso lo había acorralado contra el ascensor y lo estaba besando, por todos y cada uno de los dioses, su amado rubio lo estaba besando.

\- yo también te amo Shun de Andrómeda y si te vas de la fiesta me voy contigo, solo regreso a ese salón si tu estas a mi lado, de lo contrario nos largamos de aquí ahora mismo – le dijo para volver a besarlo, mientras le levantaba las piernas y las ponía alrededor de su cintura.

Luego de varios minutos de besuqueo intenso, se decidieron regresar a la fiesta, tomados de las manos para disgusto de Flare y de June, que sabían perfectamente lo que uno sentía por el otro y el ser desplazadas y por un hombre las cabreaba bastante.

Su maestro Camus sonrió ligeramente, para luego decirle algo a Milo, quien sonrió con todos los dientes y le hizo una señal de aprobación con el pulgar.

\- gracias Shun.

\- ¿por qué me agradeces Hyoga?

\- porque aunque fue inesperado, ya que yo sabía que era correspondido, me has dado el mejor de los regalos... a ti – le dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar al peli verde.

\- te amo mucho usabi.

-yo te amo mas pato tonto.

Esta demás decir que la sonrisa de Hyoga eclipsaba al mismo dios del sol de lo radiante que era y que junto al amor de su vida disfruto hasta más no poder de la que a sus ojos sería el mejor cumpleaños de su vida...

**Fin**

Fic patonejoso dedicado a **iclauze,** por alentarme a subirlo, mi cibaeñita bella, besos para ti.

Atrasado, lo sé, pero hasta ahora tuve tiempo de subirlo, y no lo iba a hacer, pero una amiga muy querida de ff me dijo que lo hiciera, así que aquí esta, era para el cumpleaños del pato ruso, es totalmente patonejo, meloso, derrocha miel y arcoíris, no apto para diabéticos. Es shonen-ai, porque jamás de mis hermosos deditos saldrá nada que incluya Hyoga/Flare ni Shun/June, sencillamente o soporto a la mayoría de los personajes femeninos de Saint Seiya a excepción de Hilda, Shaina y Pandora a ellas las amo.

Quejas, sugerencias o tomatazos, los dejan en los reviews (en serio dejen reviews)


End file.
